


Just A Blood Donor

by SannahOfSkva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slave Dean Winchester, Slave Sam Winchester, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slow Burn, Soulmates Castiel & Dean Winchester, Soulmates Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Vampire Bites, Vampire Gabriel, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampire/Were-Creature Castiel, Were-Creature Dean, Were-Creature Sam, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannahOfSkva/pseuds/SannahOfSkva
Summary: Vampires exist, and they have an entire society that they call their own. When they gain control of this lovely planet we call Earth, humanity is forced into slavery and is the bottom of the food chain. Now member of the Irish-American royal family and pureblood Gabriel Novak has a slave, who the slavers say is named Sam Winchester. Oh how one slave can change everything.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

For centuries, the vampires had hidden their society, working in secret. In this society, there are two different types of vampires: the purebloods, who have only vampires in the bloodline, born with two sets of fangs, and are considered royalty, and the half-bloods, who have one set of fangs and turned vampires littering the bloodlines.

Within the society, there are six ruling families made entirely of purebloods: the Whitlock family (Russian), their family crest a war horse, the Kingslend family (French), their family crest a skaus, the Shurley family (Brazilian), their family crest a badger, the Knight family (Australian), their family crest a hellish looking wolfhound, the Advocate family (South African), their family crest a vampire bat, and the Novak family (Irish-American), their family crest a black viper. Each family ruled over the six populated continents, sharing Antarctica evenly amongst each other.

Potential war brewed among the vampires, rebellious behavior causing them to be reckless among the humans. Soon enough, the short lived found out about the vampires, some turning to hunting them down and killing them for goods and money. The vampires panicked, not knowing what to do, and looked up to the ruling families for guidance.

The youngest and only omega of the four siblings of the Novak main line, the family that rules ruled over North America, Gabriel (who was eighteen at the time) had stepped up to the stand. He proposed a plan of becoming an ally to the humans, a plan many hated because of their reluctance to dealing with their food supply and to listen to the idea of an omega.

Gabriel had tried swaying them to his side, saying that if they worked with the humans (and the shifters they all knew were among the short lived), they didn't have to go hunting for their dinner and the vampire hunters would be killed out. The vampiric people had quickly agreed to that, finally realizing the potential the plan could bring them.

Soon after that, the two species became allies. The vampires had quickly made the humans their slaves, breed to be food sources or unpaid workers with instances that they were both. Humans were sold to vampires in slave auctions, working in their homes as servants and sometimes as sex release or ‘blood donors.’ Centuries had passed since humans were enslaved, and the 25th century approaches with the rise of a new era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, vampire-controlled world. Had this story in my Google Docs for a while and finally decided to start uploading it. Hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter One

Gabriel Loki Novak sits at the front of the room, taking up one of the seats in the front row of the slave auction as he yawns. His father is seated next to him, pointing out slaves in the line up that the older vampire personally likes. The younger male is barely paying attention to him, not wanting to be there at all. He doesn't want a slave or even a blood donor, Gabriel prefers living alone in his mansion in the woods, loving the solitude it gives him.

Other than Castiel (who’s a friend, turned vampire, a born panther shifter, and his personal bodyguard/driver) and the occasional visit from his whore of a cousin, there are no vampires that bother him and absolutely no humans around for miles to bother him at all. Even though it wasn't as good as human blood, the omega can easily live off of the blood of the large groups of animals living in the woods surrounding his mansion. Gabriel yawns again, shifting uncomfortably in the chair as the auctioneers lead another slave onto the stage.

Immediately, a somewhat familiar musky smell of an alpha hits him, causing whiskey gold eyes to zero in on the human on the stage. Gabriel's eyes track the slave across the stage, the talking around him disappearing, high off the smell. The memory of an aunt telling him a story about true mates finding each other by smell alone comes to mind as the bid starts at twenty dollars (how he heard that, he doesn't know), a very low price for one so good looking and in possession of such an amazing smell (it's like a combination of books, leather, and the somewhat familiar smells of evergreens and passion fruit).

Irritated at the small amount, Gabriel quickly raises it to three quarters of a million. With his father giving him a weird and long look, every omega leaning forward quickly sits back in their chair as they recognize the voice of the vampire who has spoken. The youngest of the four Novak siblings had just picked a slave and took claim rather quickly.

No other vampire bothers to place a bid, letting the well known pureblood take the slave. Gabriel stands up as the slave gets led off of the stage, barely taking note of and ignoring the stares and his father standing as he strides towards the table on the other side of the room. Finally, he gets a closer view of the slave who's now standing at the table, taking in the sight as he quickly signs the ownership papers while his father pays.

Tall, extremely tall. He's moose size, in fact, with muscles his white clothes aren't hiding. The human seems to be around thirty with his looks, close to the thirty-six that Gabriel looks like. His hair is a dark brown streaked with orange that's wavy and shoulder length, looking like it has never been cut before. The human's eyes are hazel, constantly changing with each change of light, cast down to the floor in submission. The chains around his wrists clink together, making a low growl rise in Gabriel's throat.

“Is there a key for that?” He asks the vampire sitting at the table, not bothering to look at her. She shakes her head, trying to not look Gabriel in the face. Gabriel huffs, not liking that answer at all, not in the slightest bit.

“Does he have a name?” The omega asks instead of slamming his fists onto the table, melted gold eyes finally flickering to the vampire that decided to sell the moose of a human. At least he's friends with the head of the Advocate family, she owns a slave who's known for the ability to get through any kind of lock and chain.

“His name is Samuel,” the old alpha states, the tag on his suit saying ‘Jordin Cane.’ “He's from the Knight family’s Winchester section. We usually call him Sam.” Gabriel nods, circling his new… servant. It's better than slave, though. “Sam is thirty, in perfect health, and six foot five inches. He's able to get to high places even  _ I _ have trouble getting to and is able to pick up close to fifty pounds of steel. He's also allergic to silver.” Ignoring the small jib, Gabriel raises an eyebrow, stopping in front of Sam.

“Really?” Gabriel asks him, the tall alpha snapping his head up from the sound of his new  _ omega _ owner’s voice being directed at him. Sam freezes, eyes now with a yellow tint and wide in surprise and a mixture of other emotions Gabriel can't decipher. He nods before lowering his head again as Gabriel frowns, taking a step forward.

Gabriel stops short when his father taps his shoulder, turning with a growl that reveals the tips of his fangs to narrow his eyes at the taller male. His father, Julian “Death” Novak (the omega has a small idea on how his father got  _ that _ nickname), holds up a detailed box in his wrinkled hand, holding it out to the youngest of the four children from his first and only mate, their children's omega father. Gabriel takes it, frowning, and opens the box carefully.

Inside, set carefully into the styrofoam, is a collar and leash. The base color of both fabrics is black, both having two gold strings weaving up, down, in, and out of the darker, weaving two different patterns. The collar clips in the back, and with Sam's long hair, it'll be completely hidden from view. A tag hangs in the front, the Novak family crest in full view.

Engraved into the back are the words,  _ Property of Gabriel L. Novak _ , written fine and smooth. A sad look crosses his face as Gabriel recognizes the writing of his long passed father. Julian motions towards Sam and the shorter vampire sighs, moving forward again as he takes out both collar and leash.

“Lower your head, Samsquatch. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm not that tall.” Gabriel gives the taller a small smile as he hands off the box to his father, getting one in return as Sam lowers his head and shoulders closer to the short vampire’s height. Gabriel unclips the collar, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck to clip it close, moving his hair out of the way in the process.

He gives Sam a light tap on the face, taking in a deep breath of the alpha’s amazing scent before stepping back. Sam's hands move to the collar as he straightens his usually slumped height, lightly pulling on it. A frown crosses his face, wondering what exactly the collar looks like. Sam turns to his new owner, watching the short omega shooing the older vampire away. Julian starts to protest, expression open in clear opposition, but gets cut off right before he could even start.

“You have a meeting to go to! Besides, every time you're in the mansion, your depressing smell fills up the halls and it takes weeks for Cas and I to get it out!” Julian sighs, rolling his eyes before giving his son a hard look. The alpha stalks towards the front doors as Gabriel huffs, turning to Sam as he rests his hands on his hips.

Gabriel stares up at the tall human with a searching look, wondering if the mansion has clothes that would fit Sam until new ones could be bought. Maybe Lucifer’s?

He just shakes his head, motioning to Sam to follow him as he slides the leash into a pocket. Gabriel bounces towards the front doors, pointedly ignoring stares as he pulls out a blood lollipop and unwrapping it. He plops it into his mouth, listening to Sam’s footsteps and heartbeat following behind him as he pulls out his phone. He types out a message to his favorite and only driver, telling the younger vampire to be at the double doors in a minute.

The odd looking pair gets to the double doors as two vampire servants open them. They bow as owner and slave pass, eyes quickly lowering to the ground as neither utter a word. Sam frowns, wondering what social status the vampire (who he can smell is one of the few male omegas) who just bought him has to get that kind of bow. He doesn't question it yet, eyes flickering up to watch the black sedan with tinted windows roll to a stop in front of the doors, completely missing the way Gabriel winces and slide on tinted sunglasses.

Realizing just what he’s standing behind, Sam quickly gives the vampire a worried look, knowing that sunlight is most likely causing the omega some pain. The shifter groups know full well that vampires are nocturnal creatures that never go out during the daytime if they can help it, as it hurts their skin and eyes. The whole bursting into flames while in sunlight is just a myth. Instead, they take the time to sleep. Sam silently moves between his owner and the sun, letting his shadow fall over the shorter as he wonders where the sunglasses came from. He pulls at the chains, eyes going back to the sedan as someone steps out of the driver’s seat.

The driver is also wearing a pair of tinted sunglasses, so he’s probably a vampire as well, and his hair is almost black in color. He’s wearing a black suit with a gun peeking out of the coat’s folds, a tan trench coat thrown over it as he straightens up and stands rather stiffly by the recently opened back door. Driver turned bodyguard?

_ That's a bit weird,  _ Sam thinks as he lowers his head and hunkers down to appear much shorter than he actually is, _ for a vampire to guard another of his kind. _

His new owner slides into the car, moving to the other side and motions to the seat. Sam slides in after him, getting a sniff of the driver (he smells like an alpha panther with a hint of grass, oranges, and pinecones) and quickly freezes. He stares at the other shifter with wide eyes, mouth falling open in shock. The panther lets out a low hiss but doesn’t say anything, nodding to the floor of the car. Sam nods quickly in response, ignoring the weird look from his owner and hunkers onto the floor.

The small vampire shakes his head, most likely deciding to confront his driver later, and yawns, revealing two sets of fangs. The panther shuts the door, sliding back into the front seat and driving away from the slave auction, seemingly even stiffer than before.

Sam hopes he doesn’t get sent back. Ever since his older brother, an omega named Dean, was bought several years ago and their father dying sometime later, the other weres and slaves constantly picked on him. As for their mom, she was presumed dead. As the stories go, she had tried to run out of the lands with him when he was six months old, nearly getting her throat torn out by the wolf/tiger patrol before being taken away, Sam being returned a few days later. Dad had raised him and his brother among the wolves and tigers ever since.

Sam shudders at the memories, listening to the two vampires mutter to each other in a language he doesn’t understand. He recognizes it as a form of Celtic, a group of languages that only the pureblood vampires are familiar with. The Bengal wolf had seen the two sets of fangs his owner has, eyes wandering over to the short blond.

Which family does the omega come from? Is it one of the ruling pureblood families? Or not a well known one? Sam just hopes he isn’t an asshole or has a bad home. He sighs, yawning as he leans his head against the passenger seat. Sam quickly falls asleep, but with one question on his mind:  _ did I seriously imprint on him? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have read the Twilight series, you’ll definitely see some influence it has on this story. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter Two

It’s been several hours since the trio started the drive to the mansion, and the two vampires are fighting to keep their eyes open. Sam had fallen asleep near the start of the ride, and his head has moved from being propped up against the seat to being propped up against Gabriel’s knee. The omega yawns again, smiling slightly at the sight before sending a confused look towards Castiel. Why he reacted to Sam like that, he doesn’t know, though he knows it isn’t an alpha problem. The man is human, he won’t threaten the panther.

Gabriel shakes his head, turning to his phone when it goes off several times. His younger cousin’s name blinks on the screen, three messages rolling across under it.

_**Balthazar** _

_needed a placeto crash for a few days_

_using on of ur rooms_

_currently stealing bloodfrom ur fridge_

_How the fuck is he getting passed the locks?_ Gabriel thinks as he bites back another yawn, eyes flickering to the three story mansion that's growing larger and larger the closer the car gets. _This is the tenth time I had them changed!_ The omega sighs in irritation, wondering if Balthazar had brought someone with him. He knows full well that the beta can't keep it in his pants.

The garage door on the side opens and the sedan slides in before stopping, the engine cutting off. As Castiel slides out, Gabriel lightly shakes the human alpha awake. Hazel eyes open sleepily as Sam yawns, looking around confusingly.

“We're at the mansion, sleeping beauty.” Sam snorts as he smiles, stretching as best as he can in the small space. “There's probably a room ready for you and some clothes that could possibly fit you. Luce is around the same height as you, so we could make it work before buying ones that are a better fit. We just need to find them and a room before we all clonk out for the night. Fair warning, though, my youngest cousin is staying for a few nights, and he's a bit of a whore. He might come on to you.”

Castiel snorts as he opens the door, rolling eyes that Sam noticed were like the color blue to an extreme extent.

“Understatement of the year, Gabe.” He says in his rumbling and gruff voice. “Balthazar can't keep it in his pants at all. I wouldn't put it past him if he is already a father.”

Gabriel snickers, a sound that makes Sam’s heart flutter at as the vampire steps out of the sedan and holds out a hand to Sam to pull him out as well. “That's true. He probably has an STD as well, though. I don't know if I would be surprised or horrified if he did.”

“Maybe both.” Castiel agrees, the two comments making Sam laugh as the panther vanishes into the mansion, a laugh that turns Gabriel's insides to mush.

 _What the fuck is happening to me?_ Gabriel thinks as he lightly guides Sam inside, heading to the kitchen to grab a glass of blood and see whether or not Balthazar is still there before going upstairs, which he thankfully wasn't.

Gabriel quickly finds a room across from his own on the top floor that's already set up. They also find some pajamas that barely fits the alpha before motioning Sam inside the room.

“Either Cassie or I will show you around the place. Whoever happens to be mostly awake when the sun's down. Just don't ask Balthazar, he'll probably have a hangover. My room is across from yours,” he motions to the mentioned room before motioning to another, “Castiel's is the one at the end of the hall. Also, when I'm more awake, I'll contact a friend about getting those chains off.”

Sam nods, giving Gabriel a small smile as he mutters a ‘thank you.’ Gabriel smiles back before walking into him and closing the door behind him, hearing Sam's door softly close after his. He leans against the door, sliding off the sunglasses as he sips at the glass.

He wrinkled his nose at the unpleasant taste of squirrel, wondering why he’d let Castiel pick the blood up from the store. Gabriel sighs, shaking the thoughts out of his head before downing the glass and flicking on the lights. He barely takes in the dark green walls before heading to the dresser, setting down the empty glass along the way.

Gabriel opens one of the drawers and grabs a pair of pajama pants. He shucks off his suit pants, pulling on the pajama pants before tossing off his suit jacket. Gabriel unbuttons his shirt as he heads to the bed, pulling it off along the way. Gabriel sighs in relief as soon as he does, clapping his hands to turn off the lights as he flops onto the bed, falling asleep quickly.

《》

Sam looks at the two tinted window room with wide eyes as Gabriel's cotton candy and creme-like smell fades away from his now closed door. The walls are a dark gold color, it's lining black. Right off to the right of the door is lounge area, complete with the black chairs and couch and a coffee table. Pressed up against the wall is small bar, partially filled with scotch and wine.

Next to the bar is a door, and Sam moves over to it to open it, finding the bathroom, and his mouth drops open. Inside the bathroom is a large steam shower with glass walls, the four shower heads pointing down from the ceiling. Opposite from the shower is an old fashioned bathtub, empty shelves above it waiting to be filled. In the far corner opposite the bathtub is a self flushing toilet, a sink several feet away from it. He closes it slowly and turns around, taking in a deep breath to calm down.

Across from the lounge area and bathroom is the walk in closet, the double doors set with mirrors are closed shut. Next to the doors is a dresser with a mirror on top. Sam's eyes quickly move away from the mirrors, moving to the back of the room.

At the back of the room is a king size bed with dark green curtains surrounding its head, it's stand a dark brown wood. The covers are a grey color with gold lining, the sheets a light grey with green in contrast. The ten fluffy pillows are white with gold and green lining.

Sam moves towards the bed and hesitates a bit before pressing a hand onto the mattress, moaning at the softness. He quickly changes into the pajamas (finding out that they're an inch or two short), toss the used clothes into a basket, and pulls back the covers. Sam slides under them without hesitation, breathing in the clean scent before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep? I need sleep. Instead, I’m posting a chapter about sleep instead of getting it.


	4. Chapter Three

Sam is the first to wake up, feeling warm from the blankets and comfortable in the bed as his mind slowly catches up to where he is. He mutters happily under his breath before getting out of what feels like heaven.

Sam looks around, the chains clinking against each other as he remembers the previous day, breathes picking up as he starts to panic. He breathes in and out slowly to calm down, thoughts racing.

_What did Gabriel say about where his alpha bodyguard was sleeping?_ Sam thinks, pulling a bit anxiously at the chains as he remembers the feline shifter. _Somewhere down at the end of the hall?_

Sam looks at the clock before heading out of the bedroom, noting that it's about half an hour after sundown. He just hopes Gabriel hasn't woken up yet to see them go at each other if things decide to go south.

Sam heads down the hallway after making sure Gabriel was still fast asleep, breathing in deeply to track Castiel's now faint but familiar scent. It gets stronger at the last door of the hall and Sam quickly breaths out in silent relief. He quickly knocks on the door and hears the even gruffer voice of the bodyguard say ‘give me a moment.’

Sam waits for what feels like a few minutes before he hears the door unlock and open. Castiel is standing in the opening, wearing only a pair of plaid pajama pants. They remind Sam of what Dean would wear to bed when they were younger.

Castiel frowns, nose flaring out wide on confusion as he breathes in deeply, most likely wondering why Sam is there not long after sundown. His eyes widen in surprise and realization when he recognizes the worried wolf smell and he pulls Sam into his room, shocking the younger alpha.

“Why did you wait until now to confront me, little wolf?” The panther vampire asks after closing and locking the door. “You should know that we panthers like our sleep.” _He's rather blunt,_ Sam thinks before shaking his head.

“I forgot about that fact. There's no panthers living at the place I'm from.” Sam answers honestly. “I was awed by the room and comfortable bed. The auction rooms don't have nice ones. Than I remembered that I'm living in the house of a panther when I woke up.” The tall alpha lowers his eyes, pulling in on himself.

Castiel sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I'll get changed and we'll talk about this downstairs in the kitchen. I'm the only shifter Gabriel's been around, so he won't recognize what your scent means. Not yet.” Sam's eyes widen in surprise but manages to nod.

Castiel continues on, not stopping as he moves towards the wall in closet in his room. “I'll make sure Balthazar is up and ask him for help. Since he can practically break into the mansion whenever he wants, he'll be able to help with the chains. Got all of that?”

Sam nods again, unlocking the door as Castiel moves to take off his pants to change it. He closes it behind him and runs towards his own room, starting to feel rather uneasy about being in the home of a shifter he doesn't know. Sam closes his own door and locks it when Gabriel opens his own door.

The omega walks out into the hall in his pajama pants and some recently put on slippers, yawning, when he gets a face full of worried alpha smell from the closing door. Gabriel frowns, whiskey gold eyes flickering to the now closed door and locked it. _Did I buy a shady alpha that was watching me sleep?_ Gabriel shakes his head before forcing himself to walk away from the door, walking right into Castiel.

“Cas-” Gabriel starts before getting cut off.

“Our new guest and I have some things to talk about. We'll be talking about it in the kitchen, but right now I need to find Balthazar. He can pick those chains open, and I want to ask him to.” Gabriel shakes his head, pushing the younger vampire towards the door.

“No, I'll find him for you. Go down and grab something to drink. I can last longer than you without feeling the urge to tear out a human's throat.” Castiel hesitates before nodding, speeding down the stairs and disappearing around the corner.

Gabriel sighs and looks back down the hall. He yawns again as he shakes his head, heading down the stairs to track down Balthazar’s now fully awake smooth wine and hay smell.

《》

Sam finishes smoothing back his hair when someone knocks on his room door. He stands up and heads toward the door as he breathes in deeply, finding the strong and calming smell of a beta coming from the other side of the door. Sam opens the door, frowning at the seemingly short beta standing outside the bedroom door.

As he noted, the beta is rather short -but everyone is next to him- and has blue eyes, short blond hair, and a lanky walk. He takes a look around the room as he invites himself in before turning to Sam, smiling.

“Are you Sam?” he asks, smile still present but growing, his accent distinctively French. Sam nods, giving a small smile back.

“And you're Balthazar?” Sam gets a short nod in reply before the shorter pulls him towards the bed. Balthazar pushes Sam onto the bed, sitting down next to him.

He pulls out what looks like lock picks out of his pocket, continuing on the conversation without hesitation. “I know Gabriel was planning on contacting Meg to get those chains off, but those need to come off now. You shifters are picky little creatures about what binds you.”

“Meg?” the were asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “As in the Meg Advocate that rules over the African continent?”

The beta nods, pulling Sam's hands towards him to study the chains’ locks before working on opening them. “The one and only, as far as I know. The Advocates have a long standing alliance with my family, the lovely Novaks.”

“Isn't the Novak family American, though?”

“We're of Irish descent, and the family settled in the States not long after it first became its own country. Plus, I grew up in France with a nanny.” Balthazar shrugs, sharply twisting a wrist and unlocking one of the chains in one motion, letting it fall to the bed.

“How'd you know I was a shifter?”

“Gabriel said that Cas, who just happens to have grown up with my cousin before becoming his personal bodyguard, had wanted to ask me to take these chains off. Plus, I've been around so many shifters that I can easily recognize the smell of each kind. But you, dear giant sized Sammy, are a mystery. You smell like a tiger, but at the same time you also smell like a wolf. Would you mind explaining to me?”

Sam coughs a bit, shifting uncomfortable on the bed from the searching look the beta gives him. “I'm both?” The glare shot at him causes him to restart his explanation. “My mom was a tiger -Bengal, if you want to be specific- and my dad was a wolf. Dean and I are cross breeds, we call ourselves Bengal wolves. It happens once in awhile on the land I was born and raised on.”

“Dean? Is that a brother or something?” Sam nods, not giving up any more information than the basics. “How large is your animal form? How large could you get? Height and length wise, I mean.”

“Right now, I'm about nine feet in height, give or take. I’m not really sure on the other part.” Sam shrugs, sighing in relief when the other chain comes off, rubbing his now freed wrists. “Besides, because of how rare we are, Dean and I are the only two Bengal wolves alive. The last one that existed before us lived and died about a thousand years back, so there's nothing to compare us to for when we come of age. We're also larger than the others in the pack.”

“Must be fun.”

Sam snorts, shaking his head. “Not fun, others think we're imitating. They constantly try to provoke a fight out of me so I could get kicked off the land. They just don't want me to become the head of the pack after the current head passes if I still hadn’t been sold off. Besides, I don't want it in the first place. They ignore Dean when he goes into heat. It's all done out of fear, because, you know, giant wolf-tiger breeds are scary looking and powerful.”

Balthazar raises an eyebrow in question, and Sam shrugs. He’s not going to lie to the vampire, and he heard the other shifters talking. They were scared of him and his brother, and were relieved when Dean was shipped off and sold to who knows which vampire. The group are probably partying at the moment with him gone now. He doesn’t care, as long as he doesn’t go back.

“I bet you’re hungry, Sam.” Balthazar says as he stands up. “Better head down to the kitchen, we might have some human friendly food.” He gives the taller a smirk, turning and heading out the door.

Sam sighs, standing and following him out. That vampire is going to take some getting used too.


End file.
